1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a dispenser for ice cubes and cold beverage having a cold plate beverage cooler, to an ice cube dispenser, and to a dispensing chute and control apparatus for an ice cube dispenser.
2. The Prior Art
There is an emerging market need for combination ice cube and cold beverage dispensers which are in a single cabinet. A cold plate is at the bottom of the cabinet and ice cubes in the cabinet are used firstly to cool the cold plate and secondly they are dispensed into the beverage cup before the drink is dispensed.
A specific examples of this is C. M. Lents U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,830.
There is an emerging body of opinion that prefers to not take ice cubes off of the cold plate for several reasons. These ice cubes are partially melted, may carry excessive metal content from the cold plate, and are excessively wet because of the constant high melt down needed to cool beverage.